I WANT TO BE BRAVE AND BREAK UP
by azerolee
Summary: Aku sedih untuk tinggal denganmu karena alasan cinta, itu terlalu melelahkan. Sekarang aku terus membencimu,maukah putus disini?. Minyoon / Yoonmin. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi.


I WANT TO BE BRAVE AND BREAK UP

.

 _Aerolee_

.

 _Boyxboy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

 _._

 _Park Jimin_

 _._

 _Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _DLDR!_

 _._

 _Don't Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 ** _Recomended song : Davichi - I want to be brave and break up_**

 _._

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sedih untuk tinggal denganmu karena alasan cinta_

 _Itu terlalu melelahkan_

 _Sekarang aku terus membencimu_

 _Maukah putus disini_

 _._

 _._

Aku pernah berpikir, jika aku tidak menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Bagaimana kelak aku dilahirkan?

Bagaimana kelak hidupku terukir pada lapisan bumi?

Bagaimana wajah dan juga sifatku kelak?

Jika Tuhan tidak menciptakanku sebagai makhluknya yang seperti tangan kanan ini, apa aku akan dilahirkan seperti mereka?

Penuh cinta dan juga penuh drama?

Aku nyaman menjadi diriku yang sekarang, siapa yang tidak akan merasa nyaman dan tenang dengan takdir yang membuatmu akan terus hidup hingga hari kehancuran itu datang? Semua orang pasti akan berpikir sepertiku, menjadi seorang _shinigami_ adalah hal yang sangat terhormat dan anugerah.

 _Shinigami_ , makhluk yang sebagian besar atau bahkan semua umat manusia menyebutnya sebagai tangan kanan dewa. Hidup kami seperti para dewa, mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang pantas untuk mati. Tanpa memikirkan belas kasih atau ragu-ragu.

Menertawakan hidup manusia adalah suatu hiburan tersendiri, bagaimana aku tidak menertawakan mereka? Mereka hidup dengan segala kepercayaan diri seolah-olah mereka adalah raja di dunia ini. Melakukan apapun sesuka mereka dengan bumi yang mereka pijak tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Suatu hal negatif atau positif?

Dan jangan tanya kepadaku apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari, aku tidak sehebat itu. Ingat, aku bukan Tuhan maupun dewa. Kami hanya _shinigami_ yang bertugas mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang memang pantas untuk hengkang dari dunia. Wajah dan postur kami memang hampir mendekati manusia, namun kami benar-benar berbeda.

Hingga pada lembar ke 13 pada buku kematian milikku, aku harus mengambil beberapa nyawa lagi. Ini tugas, dan selamanya aku akan tetap melakukan tugas ini.

Waktu untuk menonton drama keluarga selama 40 hari akan segera dimulai. Demi apapun jika dibolehkan aku tidak perlu mengikuti calon mangsaku selama 40 hari dan mengambilnya, itu terlalu lelet dan tidak efisien.

Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci acara menguntit manusia? Aku benci melihat ekspresi ketakutan atau alih-alih kaget melihat wujudku saat beberapa hari menuju kematian, seolah-olah mereka tengah melihat monster bergigi taring dengan membawa sebilah sabit yang kapan saja siap menebas leher siapapun. Mereka berlebihan, apa aku seburuk itu?Oh ayolah, aku bahkan lebih tampan dan menawan daripada manusia.

Aku hanya akan mengambil _cinematic record_ dan kembali keasalku, aku tidak akan menebas atau mencincang daging mereka hingga halus. Mereka pikir aku ini buldoser? Hah, lucu—

Hingga aku berpikir untuk menjelma menjadi seorang manusia, tidak ada maksud lain. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan suasana baru. Aku tetap mengikuti mangsaku dan menjalankan tugasku sebagai _shinigami_ , namun dengan cara yang berbeda—

Sebelumnya mungkin aku akan terlihat oleh orang yang akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Namun kali ini aku ingin umat manusia melihatku, melihatku diantara mereka. Melihatku sebagai sesama kaumnya, tanpa harus berteriak atau menangis ketakutan saat melihatku. Hanya itu—

 _Aku tak merasakan hati yang tulus_

 _Jika kau benar-benar menginginkanku_

Hari itu dimana aku bertemu dengan manik obsidian miliknya, pemuda bersurai _soft peach_ dan berkulit putih pucat. Seseorang yang harus aku ikuti dan memantaunya—

"Hai? Kau orang baru disini? Namaku Min Yoongi! Siapa namamu?"

Kalimat pertama yang seketika membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku dan menghangat dalam waktu yang sama. Pertama kalinya aku mendapat ucapan selamat datang yang begitu manis bukan umpatan, cacian maupun teriakan.

Apa aku harus senang atau harus tertawa?

Ia mengatakannya dengan tulus, terlihat jelas dari sorot benda obsidiannya yang berbinar itu. Ah tidak, dia berkata seperti itu karena aku terlihat sama seperti dirinya. Seperti manusia normal, namun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

Seperti itulah manusia, ia akan berlaku baik pada sesamanya. Ketika ia akan mendekati ajal dan melihat makhluk dari kaum lain, ia akan berperilaku seperti orang kerasukan dan ketakutan. Bahkan ada yang menghina dan mencaci maki karena tidak terima jika ia akan mati dalam hitungan detik.

"A-aku Park Jimin."

Sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama pemuda manis bernama Yoongi itu, mencatat apa yang ia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Melaporkannya kepada atasan dan menerima perintah selanjutnya.

Ia menganggapku seperti kebanyakan orang, mengajakku berbincang-bincang, berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar diluar, menceritakan kisah konyolnya kepadaku. Ia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya.

Apa ia akan terus seperti ini jika ia tahu aku adalah _shinigami_ yang akan mencabut nyawanya?

.

.

.

30 hari berlalu, dan selama itu lah aku merasakan hal aneh dalam diriku. Ini tidak pernah terjadi selama ratusan tahun dalam hidupku. Apa karena ini pertama kalinya aku menjelma sebagai manusia? Entahlah.

Dadaku selalu berdenyut cepat setiap aku melihat mata obsidiannya, setiap bibir plum itu mengucapkan beberapa kata, genggaman tangannya yang erat dan tatapan yang seperti surga itu.

 _Apa aku jatuh cinta?_

Tidak. Aku _shinigami_ , seorang _shinigami_ tidak memiliki perasaan layaknya seorang manusia yang mengenal rasa sedih, takut, atau bahkan cinta. Kami hanya mengenal rasa bangga.

"Jimin, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa?"

 _Jangan katakan itu Min Yoongi. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan menyakitimu dikemudian hari._

"Apa aku salah jika aku mulai..."

 _Tolong jangan..._

 _"_ _..._ mencintaimu?"

 _Sialan!_

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _Jangan ucapkan itu lagi, kumohon..._

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin."

 _Persetan!_

 _Aku melupakan sesuatu. Sial, dampak dari penyamaranku membuat salah satu kelemahan manusia berhasil melekat pada jiwa asliku._

 _Keparat kau Min Yoongi._

 _Aku... juga mencintaimu_

 _Bodoh!_

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau terlihat terganggu olehku_

 _Bahkan sulit mengatakan hal yang mudah_

 _Apakah ini benar-benar yang kuinginkan_

Sejak hari itu aku putuskan untuk mencabut jati diriku sebagai _shinigami_ untuk sementara waktu, menjadi manusia seutuhnya hingga hari itu tiba.

Menikmati apa itu yang disebut cinta dan kasih sayang, menggenggam tangan rapuh itu untuk sesaat. Melupakan apa alasan utama aku berada disini. Membiarkan rasa yang dinamakan cinta ini mengambil alih tubuh dan juga hatiku.

Memberikan semua yang kumiliki kepadanya.

"Jimin, apa kau pernah berpikir jika dewa kematian itu benar-benar ada?"

 _Deg._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja mereka benar-benar ada."

 _Karena aku juga salah satu dari mereka._

Yoongi mengembuskan napasnya, menatapku dengan sorot mata sayunya yang telah memenangkan tubuh dan juga jiwaku itu dengan telak. "Jika mereka benar-benar ada, aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Memohon kepadanya untuk tidak merenggutmu terlebih dahulu, dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambilku karena aku tidak sanggup merasakan keadaan dimana aku akan kehilangan orang yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya."

Sekujur tubuhku membeku. Ucapannya berhasil menusuk dadaku dengan pasti, bagaimana bisa aku tega mengambil nyawamu? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang telah mengenalkanku bagaimana rasanya dicintai untuk pertama kalinya. Kau lah yang membuatku menjadi seorang yang benar-benar lemah sekarang.

 _Maafkan aku, Min Yoongi._

"Yoongi..."

 _Ini sudah saatnya._

"Hm."

"Bagaimana jika seseorang yang tengah duduk disampingmu ini adalah dewa kematian itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Aku bisa merasakan perubahan raut wajahnya, ia berpaling menghadapku dengan mata membulat sempurna. Ia sedikit bergeser menjauh.

 _Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendengar ini._

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sama sepertimu, aku dan kau berbeda. Min Yoongi, aku adalah seorang _shinigami_."

 _Tolong jangan menangis. Jangan menangis._

 _Sial, kenapa dadaku terasa nyeri._

 _Maafkan aku._

"Tujuan sebenarnya aku datang kebumi adalah untuk mengambil _cinematic record_ mu."—

 _Hatiku terus menghalangiku_

 _Meskipun sakit, aku ingin mengakhiri ini_

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik ..

Suasana menjadi hening, apa aku melakukan hal yang benar? Yoongi masih sibuk menatap kosong lurus kedepan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Belum ada tanda-tanda yang berarti darinya, ia masih bergulat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjadi seperti mereka, seharusnya aku tetap dalam jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau bodoh Park Jimin, kau benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri kedalam hal serumit ini? Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan gelar kehormatanmu sebagai seorang _shinigami_!

Terkutuklah kau Park Jimin. Rasakanlah akibat yang telah kau perbuat.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menjemputku?"

Yoongi menatapku datar, ia masih menjaga jarak denganku. Melihat itu membuat dadaku terasa nyeri kembali, _aku telah menyakitinya._

Aku mengambil sebuah arloji dari dalam saku, menatap jarum jam yang bergerak mundur itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"13 menit dari sekarang." Jawabku pelan.

Yoongi hanya berdeham, mendongak menatap langit. Aku mengernyit bingung, ia tidak merasa takut?

"Jimin.."

"Ya."

"Ambil aku sekarang."

Aku memalingkan wajahku, menatap tak percaya seseorang yang juga tengah menatapku dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri.

 _Deg._

Jantung sialan ini lagi-lagi membuatku harus menahan denyutan nyeri.

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

Mengambilnya?

Tidak... aku tidak bisa.

"Apa kau gila!"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Kau masih ingat apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan beberapa menit yang lalu bukan?"

 _Tidak Min Yoongi, aku tidak bisa. kau terlalu berharga untukku sekarang._

"Lakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasmu, ambil aku."—

 _Triing!_

Arlojiku berbunyi nyaring. Waktunya telah tiba. Aku menggenggam benda kecil terkutuk itu dengan erat.

Perlahan wujudku kembali menjadi seperti semula, kulitku kembali menjadi pucat, rambut abu-abu, kuku-kuku memanjang dan gigi taring yang mulai tumbuh. Wujudku sebagai _shinigami_ telah kembali seutuhnya.

Yoongi yang telah melihat perubahanku itu tersenyum, berjalan mendekatiku. Memintaku untuk segera mengambilnya. Menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan kembali meyakinkanku bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja diatas sana.

Tubuhku masih membeku, belenggu didalam jati diriku berteriak menyuruhku untuk segera mencabut nyawa pria dihadapanku. Namun hati dan jiwaku bersikukuh menolak dengan menahan semua pergerakanku.

 _Tuhan, cabut perasaan ini. Kumohon, cabutlah semua belenggu yang mengekangku. Biarkan aku menjalankan tugasku, biarkan aku tetap setia mengabdi kepadamu. Kumohon..._

 _Hukum aku seberat apapun, tapi tolong hilangkan perasaan ini._

 _Kau telah salah memilih tempat tinggal untuk perasaan suci ini._

 _Aku hanyalah tangan kananmu._

 _Aku hanyalah pesuruhmu._

 _Tolong, untuk sekali ini saja._

Aku menatap manik obsidian itu untuk kesekian kali. Manik itu masih sama, indah dan menenangkan. _Izinkan aku untuk melakukan ini, Min Yoongi._

"Jangan buang waktumu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya dan menyerahkan seluruh raga dan jiwanya kepadaku.

 _Ini adalah yang terbaik. Maafkan aku._

Aku menarik sebuah pedang dari balik jubahku, menatap pedang yang selama ini telah membantuku.

"Maafkan aku, Min Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu."

 _BRESSH!_

Bau anyir darah menyeruak tajam, darah segar mengalir dengan deras.

Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu Yoongi hyung. Hidupku adalah milikmu sekarang.

Yoongi membuka matanya, menatapku dengan matanya yang melebar. Tangannya bergetar hebat, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia memelukku dengan erat. Ah, betapa aku merindukan dekapan ini.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Akhirnya ia memakiku, matanya yang sayu kini menatapku dengan linangan air mata. _Tolong jangan menangis._

Tanganku bergerak mengusap pipinya lembut, tersenyum kepadanya. "Tetaplah hidup, kau belum pantas untuk mati. Hiduplah dengan baik..."

 _Aku melanggar kontrakku, haha. Lucu sekali._

Aku masih ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kim Seok Jin beberapa waktu lalu mengenai sabit kematian yang dimiliki setiap _shinigami_. Sabit itu bukan hanya bisa bereaksi pada manusia, bahkan sabit itu juga akan membawa kematian bagi sang pemilik jika mengenai tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi _hyung_."

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk tinggal denganmu karena alasan cinta_

 _Karena sangat menyakitkan_

 _Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini_

 _Maukah putus disini_

 _Apakah ini yang benar-benar kuinginkan?_

 _Semakin ku berpikir tentang ini_

 _Aku terus menerima lebih dari jawaban_

 _Meskipun sakit aku ingin mengakhiri ini_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Min Yoongi tersenyum miris setelah melihat potongan terakhir dari _dramatic record_ milik Jimin yang baru saja terputar begitu saja. Benar, Jimin. Pemuda yang dengan laknatnya menuntun Yoongi dalam surganya.

 _Orang yang telah memberinya kesempatan hidup untuk kedua kalinya._

Pandangan Yoongi beralih pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak disamping jasad Jimin, memungutnya dan langsung membuka buku tersebut hingga halaman ke 13.

 ** _13 Oktober 2019 pukul 15.10,_** ** _Min Yoongi_** ** _Park Jimin. Meninggal dengan tusukan benda tajam._**

Sebuah cairan bening kembali lolos dari pelupuk matanya, memeluk erat buku tersebut dalam dekapannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Jimin mengorbankan harga dirinya dan juga hidupnya hanya untuk seorang manusia seperti dirinya?

Tidak, seharusnya ia yang harus pergi. Ini salah, benar-benar salah.

"Park Jimin bodoh, idiot."

Lagi-lagi Yoongi tersenyum miris, perlahan buku yang tengah didekapnya menghilang bersama dengan tubuh dingin Jimin yang juga mulai menghilang. Semuanya menghilang, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Kau begini karena aku, kau menerima hukuman karena aku. Dan biarkan aku menebus dosa-dosamu. Menebus perbuatanku kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."_

 _"_ _Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu, hingga ajal menjemputku untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Hallo!

Setelah sekian lama menghilang, akhirnya muncul lagi kepermukaan.

Ini masih dalam suasana Idul Fitri kan? Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Maafin Al ya jika ada salah-salah kata atau perbuatan yang ga ngenakin. hehe. kita mulai semuanya dari nol lagi, oke? ;)

Dan...

APA INI? INI APA?

KENAPA INI AUTHOR SUKA BANGET BUAT FF ANGST? APA HIDUPNYA TIAP HARI ANGST MULU KALI YA /G

Udah anggap aja gitu, anggep aja Al lagi ayan sama fanmeetnya bangtan. jadinya buat beginian.

APAAN JUGA BUAT FF MAKE SHINIGAMI-SHINIGAMIAN SEGALA.

Anggep aja Al lagi doyan nonton Kuroshitsuji lagi ;; Oya, bayangin aja Jimin kaya William ya. pokoknya ya begitulah anggep aja begitu. Al juga ga ngerti maksudnya gimana juga /timpukin.

Udahlah dari pada banyak bacot, langsung aja.

Yosh!

Mind to review? :3


End file.
